


Caught || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: I'VE BEEN WAITING TO REQUEST THIS EVER SINCE REQUESTS HAVE BEEN CLOSED ok so can I get a scenario where kakashi's s/o walks in on him masturbating? And whatever it leads to is up to you! :) 👉👈
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Caught || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

You walked into the dark house after your shift at the hospital and hadn’t expected the entire house to be this dim. It was relatively early for it to be so dark. You had gotten off your shift much earlier than you usually had. With few Shinobi in your ward, you had been unneeded, and as the Hokage’s wife, you were the first to be sent home. 

You walked hesitantly down the hallway to the bedroom, hoping that as you reached the door you would see the lights on. You were hopeful that he had just been reading his book and that he wasn’t asleep. But as you entered the room you found more than just him reading a book. 

As you placed your hand on the handle you heard a low grunt, you thought nothing of it, he had just cleared his throat. That’s when you opened the door a crack. It had gone completely unnoticed by him as you peeked your head through the small space. 

You saw him in all his glory. A hand wrapped around his hardened length as he slowly pumped, searching for his release. His head was rested against the headboard as you watched the pleasure wash over his face. 

You opened the door wider, his eyes were shut as he still didn’t seem to sense your presence. You leaned against the door frame and crossed your arms, biting your lip as your thoughts turned to anything but wholesome ones. You cleared your throat before speaking. “Need a little help over there Kakashi?”

His eyes opened wide at the sound of your voice in the dark bedroom, but you soon saw the smirk spread across it. His hand still grasped his length, but his pace slowed. “I definitely wouldn’t mind some help, Mrs.Hatake.”

You slowly stood up straight and approached the bed, your jacket being stripped from your shoulders before you reached him. The shirt you wore was slowly lifted above your head as your hands made your way up your sides. He watched and licked his lips as the lace bra that you dawned became visible. “You’re even wearing my favorite bra. Even better for me.”

Your fingers slipped into the sides of your leggings as you slowly slid them down your legs, never once taking your eyes from his. The desperation and hunger in his look was something you hadn’t seen in Kakashi in a very long time. 

His work as Hokage kept him busy and didn’t leave much time for the two of you to be intimate. As your matching lace panties slowly peeked out from under your pants you saw his eyes widen even more. 

Your figure slowly hovered over him, straddling his lap and slowly moving toward his lips. He finally let go of his length and placed his hands on your hips, helping your hips slide forward as you sat on his legs. “Why don’t you slide yourself up just a little further darling? Let daddy get a little something.”

As the name daddy left his lips you heard a growl come from him. When you crawled forward you felt yourself being lifted from the bed. Kakashi’s strong arms wrapped around you as he flipped you onto your back and pinned you to the bed, his hands now intertwined with yours. “Now, now, darling. You know how I hate being teased.”

You whined as his hands let go of yours and his large fingers left tingles as they trailed down your chest and to your now dripping core. His hands gripped onto the inside of your thighs, pushing them apart slowly, exposing the soaked fabric of your panties. His breath was warm as you felt it hit your soft skin. Goosebumps formed on your skin as you watched his face disappear before you. 

His tongue began slow, circling around your throbbing clit, sending waves of pleasure through your body. Your instinct was to push your legs together to ease the feeling, but his strong hands kept them apart. He slowly slid his tongue over your folds as you began to convulse under his touch. As his tongue slid into your cunt your convulsions grew. Your hand wrapped into his hair, tugging on it slightly as his tongue quickened. You could feel your orgasm looming over you as he continued, ignoring your attempts to shut your legs again. “Kakashi… I’m so close.”

Kakashi laughed into your pussy, sending vibrations through you, making you throw your head back into the pillows behind you. As you felt the pressure in your abdomen growing you felt his hand slowly reach over, rubbing your clit roughly as his tongue ruthlessly embraced you. 

The combination of his tongue and his thumb were about to send you over the edge. “Let daddy please you, darling, let it all go.” At his words, you felt the pressure in your abdomen subside instantly. His name left your lips as your climax washed over you. 

You felt his figure hover over you as he licked his lips, making sure to get every last drop that had left your body. “Now it’s my turn to get a little loving.”

He lined himself up with your entrance and without even letting you come down from the high you had just ridden out he thrust into you. You threw your head back into the pillows and his lips met the part of your neck that was now exposed. His thrusts were quick, desperate to feel the release that he had been interrupted from. As your walls began clenching down around him he grew closer. He had already been halfway there when you had made your entrance. “I’m almost there baby girl.” 

You wrapped your arms around his waist and sunk your nails into his back, leaving small white lines as you scratched down it. He winced a little aa the pain, but never changed his pace. “I-I’m gonna come, Kashi.” 

“Do it, darling. I wanna see you writhing underneath me.” As your walls closed around his cock, nearly suffocating it, he let out a grunt. The tightness of your pussy was driving him wild as he tried his hardest to hold his composure. His cock twitched against your walls as he emptied himself inside you, painting your insides white with his thick cum. 

Kakashi collapsed on the bed beside you and grabbed the nearest towel off the floor. Leftover from the shower he had taken before bed, he handed it to you. As you handed it back to him to clean himself up, you were both still fighting for your breath. You rolled onto your side and placed a hand on his cheek, watching him as he stared at the bedroom ceiling. “Well, Mr. Hokage, I guess I can say that I’m glad that I came home when I did.”

A small chuckle left his lips. “I was just preparing myself for when you did get home. Had to get that first round out before you got here.” He placed his hand over yours. “It’s been so long since we’ve had a chance to be like this. I wanted to make sure that I lasted long enough for you.”

You placed your lips to his and smiled against them. “You don’t have to do all that just for me. It’s not like we’ve never been through this type of thing before. It’s not like we didn’t go through the same droughts when you were going on missions constantly, now it’s just you being in the office instead.” A sly smile filled your face. “But if it really came down to it Kashi, I’d be happy to meet you at your office.”


End file.
